Middle Earth Adventures
by AriannaSmith-WhiteWolf
Summary: Writing a story that is written by magic, Amiriah and Mary Jane Watson is whisked off to Hobbiton on Bilbo Baggins' birthday party. Being there before, Amiriah is Mary Jane's guide through this world of magic and evil doings.


Middle Earth Adventures

During "English" class, the phone rang. Mrs. Hunter didn't even bother getting up and answering it. No wonder everyone calls her lazy Hunter. Last week, we had to hand in a 100-page book on anything we want, well, I haven't gotten mine back with the rest of the class. The principal, Mr. Thomas came into the classroom and in a harsh tone, he said," Mrs. Hunter (lazy), is Amiriah here?" I was in trouble for something. Everyone in the class dropped everything on the desk or on the floor and looked at me. Even Flash Thompson dropped his phone and he got into trouble. "Amiriah, go with Mr. Thomas now!" She didn't need to tell me twice for I trotted to the door.  
On the way to the office, I saw Peter Parker and Harry Osborne chatting and Mr. Thomas scared them away to class. In the privacy of his office, he signaled me to sit down and said, "Did you write this?" Handing me my assignment. "Yes, sir. That I did, and why may you ask?" I handed it back to him. So many questions raced through my mind, _Is there too much violence?, Is it too gory, _or, _what did I miss to get sent to the office? _Mr. Thomas chuckled about my facial expression and said, "You say at the end of your story that you were apart of the adventure with Legolas and Gimli, son of Gloin. Can you explain that much to us?" Then another teacher appeared from behind me and stood right beside Mr. Thomas. So I began reading the 100-page essay that no one was able to join into (it was created by magical forces while I was writing it and can only take 2 people, the reader and the listener) the story. It's like Inkheart, but even better. When I was done, Mr. Thomas had to deal with Flash Thompson and another boy I forget whose name.  
It was at the lunch bell that I went to the Cafeteria to get a sandwich and an apple juice. My adopted sister, Mary Jane Watson joined me and I looked over to Peter and Harry's table when I said, "I don't like Lazy Hunter. She's vile and rude and...Oh, I give up!" And I lean back on the bench. "Come on, Amiriah. It can't be that bad." "Oh yeah? How about her sending my essay to the principal for no reason?" "It might have been because it was really good." I shooked my head and said," I said right before I finished the essay, that I lived the experience." Mary Jane clapped her hands like a five year old and whispered, "Can you read it now?" I nodded and I read, "It was a quiet evening in the little town of Hobbiton when out of the blue, two stars fell out of the sky..." The world started to change and Mary Jane screamed when we were not in the cafeteria anymore.  
"Where are we?" Her voice sounded shaky from fright. "Well, isn't it two elvish maidens who dropped in to Hobbiton." A child, or rather a Hobbit said. "I'm Pippin Took and this is Merry Branybuck. We are just about to go to the grounds from where-" "Bilbo Baggins has his 921st or rather in his ninth century birthday party." I finished it off for him. "Say, don't I know you?" "You might remember the elvish maiden who was with Gandalf the Gray one year who was very ill or, should I say dying." "Yepp, " Pippin said, "that's the one. Both Bilbo and Frodo asked about you this time, asking if you were in Rivendale or Mirkwood or that other place that I don't remember." Mary Jane looked at herself and said in a mere whisper, "You do look like an Elf, Amiriah." "Well, so do you, dear sister."

"Amiriah, how good it is to see you again, dear child." Gandalf said and gave her a hug. "It is I to you, too, dear friend. I want to introduce my lovely sister, Mary Jane, or her elvish name, Luinalph." "Beautiful name, mi lady." Said Pippin and Merry together. "Child, what is your elvish name, may I ask?" Another hobbit came into the group and I said, "I am Merilél, child of Merilvír and Thurinél." Everyone walked away but only Samwise Gamgee followed me. "An elvish maiden? I am Samwise Gamgee or just Sam." "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sam. What is it you wish to know about my people?" Just seeing the look on his face was enough said that he wish to know everything. So I started on what I know about Mirkwood and Rivendale and thenI talked about how to figure everything out in the elvish language. Only then did I realized thaeveryone was panicking. "Where's Bilbo?" I asked.  
I followed Gandalf to Bag End and we were running from the festivities all the way here. "Bilbo is in deep trouble when he finds out that I know what he used to disappear with." The One Ring to rule them all. The poem that I learned from reading the scripture that I have of a photo copied version. The Ring Wright are connected to the Ring of Power and when it is in use, they are drawn to it. It could lead them here and then everyone here, including me and MJ could be killed. I waited outside while Gandalf spoke to him and I waited to see if Frodo will come back to find the One Ring is in Bilbo's possession. Only problem was that I fell asleep and only did I wake up to the rays of Dawn on the horison. And I was the first person to ask , "What happened? Or is happening?"


End file.
